My Lover'sErAllergies?
by IceAngel2
Summary: Sequel to My Lover's Smile. Percy tell Oliver a bedtime story...


Title: My Lover's...Er...Allergies?  
Author: IceAngel   
Email: IceAngel1026@aol.com  
Status: Complete   
Category: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: Um...PoA, I guess  
Season/Sequel info: Um...Sequel to "My Lover's Smile"  
Rating: R   
Content Warnings: None really...  
Summary: Percy tells Oliver a little bed time story...  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I'm just playing with them for a little bit. 

***

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Well, I told you when I fell in love with you. Now, it's your turn to tell me when you fell in love with me."

Percy Weasley smirked as he looked down at the top of his lover's head, which, at present, was resting comfortably on his chest. "And when, pray tell, did we make this agreement?"

"What do you mean, when?" Oliver asked as he titled his head to glare up at him. 

"I never agreed to tell you anything of the sort."

"Of course you did!"

"When?"

"When you asked me to tell you when I fell for you and I agreed to answer it."

"That was you agreeing, Oliver. I never told you that I'd answer the question," Percy stated as he gazed calmly down into annoyed chocolate brown eyes. 

"It's the same thing! You can't ask a question like that and not expect to answer it yourself!"

"Yes I can..."

"No! No you can't! It's...like...a rule!"

"No, it's not, Ol. And, yes, I can ask..."

"No you can't!"

"Of course I can. I just did," Percy smirked at his now, very, annoyed lover. 

"You know, I think I'm starting to fall out of love with you," Oliver muttered as he started to get up from his position of snuggling against Percy. 

Percy just laughed as he pulled the Quidditch player back down next to him. "I'm only joking, Ol." Of course he'd asked the question expecting Oliver to expect an answer from him. It was, after all, Oliver Wood he was dealing with. That didn't, however, mean that he couldn't have a little fun indulging in his favorite passtime: pushing Oliver's various buttons. 

He smiled as his lover made a show of struggling against his pull, but he knew it was all...well, just for show. Oliver would never willingly leave his boyfriend's side without a good reason, especially when said boyfriend was making it a point to cuddle after a long, luxurious lovemaking session. 

"You're an asshole, you know that Weasley?" Oliver's Scottish accent at its thickest as he mumbled the words. 

Percy frowned as he stared down at Oliver's head, which was, once again, resting on his chest. The Scot's accent had died down to a soft, soothing sound after spending so many years among a predominantly British circle of friends. Nowadays it only went back to the more pronounced, thicker accent when he was upset about something. And he was definitely upset about something. ~One guess as to what,~ Percy thought ruefully as he started to trace little patterns on Oliver's bare shoulder with his fingers. For some reason this action always soothed his lover out of his more unsavory moods. 

He smiled as he felt, more than heard, the soft sigh escape the young man snuggling up to him. "Do you really want to know when I fell in love with you?" he asked as he continued the soothing action. 

"No. I don't want to hear it now." 

Percy couldn't help but chuckle. He could actually hear the pout in his lover's voice. "You know I was only teasing you before, Ol," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Oliver's head. He took a deep breath, smiling as his lover's scent filled his senses. "Unlike you, love, I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you."

"Really?" Oliver's head tilted back to look him in the eye. "You're not one of those 'There wasn't just one moment. I've always loved you' people are you? Cuz, you know I hate those people." 

"No! No!" Percy laughed. "I think I can honestly say that my love for you is a fairly recent development."

"Not TOO recent, I hope," Oliver said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Of course not. By 'recent' I mean that it happened after we made our relationship official and started dating. But," he preempted Oliver's reply, "I do not know when exactly I fell in love with you." He couldn't help but laugh again when he saw the pout return to his lover's face. "You are determined to hear a story from me tonight, aren't you, love?"

Oliver grinned (a smile that was, in Percy's opinion, far more beautiful than his own) and nodded before settling his head back down on Percy's chest, a shrug of his shoulders telling Percy that he wanted the red head to continue his earlier soothing action. 

Percy sighed as he settled himself into a more comfortable position in bed; he knew that by the end of the story Oliver would be sleeping like a baby, and that he wouldn't have the heart to move, especially since Oliver was a fairly light sleeper. 

"Since I can't tell you when I fell in love with you, how about I tell you when I realized I couldn't live without you?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Oliver asked as he stifled a yawn. Percy was happy to notice that the accent had smoothed out to Oliver's usual, soft, lilting state. 

"I guess you could look at it that way, but I think that I loved you before...I just..."

"Didn't realize it?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so, when did you realize that you couldn't live without me?" Oliver asked with a smug look on his face. 

Percy could actually hear the wheels turning in Oliver's head, trying to think of a time that he'd been in danger. He could see Oliver mentally listing off every single one of his Quidditch injuries, every single dangerous maneuver he'd ever done in the sky. It actually made Percy want to burst out laughing. Part of him, a large part of him, hoped that Oliver would be able to stay awake for the entire story; he desperately wanted to see his lover's reaction to it. 

"It was the last week of classes, and all of us were... well, to put it bluntly, we were all a bit psychotic about exams and the NEWTS...and you were going absolutely insane...

***

"I swear I'm going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lupin. He's the best DADA professor we've ever had, know? But it's just... AHHH!"

Percy looked up from the large tome resting on his lap and turned his eyes towards his boyfriend who was nervously pacing about the room. "Perhaps if you'd stop running about, sit down, and actually study you may feel differently about the subject," he stated calmly. 

Oliver glared at him as he stopped his pacing, and shoved his fisted hands in to the pockets of his grey slacks. "That's easy for you to say! YOU'RE actually smart! ME on the other hand..."

"Are just as intelligent as I am," Percy interrupted before Oliver could move on with his usual self-deprecating rant. The boy was surprisingly insecure about himself when it came to anything academic. That, he realized, was because of Oliver's reputation as the stereotypical brainless jock. Oliver was a step away from becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy, a step which Percy was not going to allow Oliver to take. "The only difference between the two of us is that I actually make it a point to pace myself. You, on the other hand, leave things off to the last minute. And considering the fact that you've got Quidditch practice six days a week, it's not all that surprising that you find yourself behind in some subjects." 

He watched as Oliver sucked in a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. "I don't know what to do, Perce. I don't know where to start studying for this exam. I don't even know when this exam is! I don't know what's going to be on it, or...or what to expect from it... or... GAH!"

Percy sighed. ~So much for calming him down,~ he thought with a snort. "Oliver... Ol... WOOD!" 

That got the Quidditch player's attention. Percy had stopped calling Oliver by his last name when they started dating. Nowadays he only used it when he was upset, angry, or annoyed. Oliver could only guess as to what the red head was feeling at this moment, and it sobered him up immediately. "Sorry," he muttered as he dropped his gaze to the stone floors. 

Percy fought to keep the smile from spreading on his face. Oliver looked the part of a small guilty child about to be chastised for doing something naughty. He could even see a small pout starting to form on those lips. Oliver, he fancied, would always look like a little boy. With those large brown eyes and that eager smile, there was no other way of describing the young man other than "boyishly cute." 

"You need to calm yourself or you'll have a nervous breakdown. And that is the last thing you need right now. Besides, no one knows what's going to be on the exam because Lupin hasn't told us any of it yet. So, don't worry. He'll probably tell us tomorrow in class. That's what review days are for, you know," he said with a genuine smile. Usually Percy would have said something sarcastic, but Oliver didn't look as if he could handle that right now. 

"Really?" Oliver scratched the back of his head, as he usually did when he was feeling a bit sheepish. Percy could see the slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "I thought..."

"Yes, well, perhaps if you stayed awake for class more often..." Just because Oliver seemed like he couldn't handle sarcasm didn't mean that he couldn't handle some teasing. 

"I fell asleep again?! And you let me sleep?! Wait a minute..." Oliver's eyes grew large to the extent that Percy thought they'd pop out of his head. "We were sitting in the front row on Friday!" 

Percy nodded. "Professor Lupin thought it quite funny when your arm slipped and your head hit the table. He tried very hard not to laugh." He grinned, then as an afterthought added, "That's what woke you up." 

"Oh my GOD! No wonder he hates me!" Oliver moaned as he started rhythmically hitting his head on one of Percy's wooden bedposts. 

"He doesn't hate you, Ol. Lupin doesn't hate anybody. The man's a bloody saint in that aspect. Sometimes I wonder if he even has it in him to hate someone." Percy watched with growing amusement as Oliver continued to beat his head against his bedpost. He finally got up after a few moments and effectively stopped Oliver's self punishment by placing his hand between the boy's head and the wood. 

"It's a good thing that it wasn't Snape, huh?" Oliver asked with a sheepish smile as he rubbed his forehead. 

"If it had been Snape, I wouldn't have let you fall asleep in the first place. That man has seriously got a stick shoved up his ass."

"Either that or he really needs a shag." And then as an afterthought, "I wonder if he would raise my grade for a few sexual favors..."

"I guess you could always ask... I'd be happy to distract other students while you go in and seduce him in the Potions classroom...Go in for a little 'extra help' session?" Percy grinned. 

"You know, most other boyfriends would get all jealous and possessive."

"You know, I'm not most other boyfriends."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well...I know that...unfortunately." Then he got that glint in his eyes that told Percy to be wary. "You know, speaking of sex..." he said, as he licked his lips. 

Now it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "My God! We just had some!"

"More than, like, twelve hours ago!"

"It's three in the afternoon!" Percy exclaimed. Never mind the fact that he had a huge grin splitting his face. 

"So?" Oliver asked as he sauntered up to his boyfriend. 

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Absolutely no self-control whatsoever..."

"I have self-control!" Oliver pouted. 

"Oh please. You couldn't keep your hands off me for a day."

If there was anything that could get Oliver Wood's blood pumping it was a challenge, and this was a challenge -a challenge issued by the one person who could get his blood pumping just as hard and fast (for different reasons, of course.) "Of course I could!" Oliver scowled at the look of disbelief on his lover's face. "We all know that I'm the better looking half of this relationship. I'm so hot that whenever I felt the need to touch you, I'd just think of how bloody hot I am and touch myself!" 

~Did he just say what I think he just said?~ Percy looked at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised in question. ~Judging by the "Oh shite!" look on his face, I'd say he did,~ he thought with a smirk. "Oh really?"

He could tell that Oliver wanted to take it back, but was too stubborn to admit that Percy was right. "Yeah, really!"

"So, you'd be able to resist yourself if I were to...oh, I don't know... strip naked, lay down on your bed, and pleasure myself while I called out your name?" he asked casually as he undid his Gryffindor tie and the top few buttons of his oxford button-down shirt. Percy had learned a while ago that this casual, yet somehow sophisticated, look drove his lover crazy with need. Oliver had muttered something about necks and collar bones and skin when Percy had asked him about this particular fixation. 

"Yes." The answer was a bit, well, a lot, less confident this time around. 

"Hmm, interesting," he said with a nod of his head. He put on a look of concentration, as if he were considering Oliver's answer, as he tilted his head to the side, thus exposing his neck a bit more, and started lightly scratching his collar bone. "Well, then," he said after a moment with a lighthearted grin, "I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight. Pity, really. Well, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower...and pleasure myself...while imagining it's you." 

With that he made his way to their bathroom and started undressing. He couldn't help but smirk when Oliver entered a few, short minutes later, taking his clothes off as he walked. "You know," Oliver began as he pulled off his socks, "we didn't ACTUALLY enter into a bet...so...I don't technically have to keep my hands off you..."

And so it went that the boys had a nice, lazy afternoon of lovemaking, snuggling, and just general lounging around in their dorm room. The day, however, wasn't a total loss because Percy did achieve his goal of keeping Oliver's mind off of the upcoming exams. And Oliver's sanity, despite what anybody may have to say on the topic, was the motivation behind Percy's actions. If keeping Oliver sane throughout exam week required them having countless sessions of wild, animal sex, then so be it. It wasn't as if either of them were complaining. 

The relaxed state couldn't last forever though; the next day found Oliver in as much a state of stress as the day before (if not worse.) So, it was with empathy, forced patience, and a great deal of concern that Percy went through classes on that Monday. Their ten o'clock classes saw the two of them separated until after lunch, when they met up again for double Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Percy walked into the classroom he found that Oliver hadn't arrived yet. So, he seated himself at the back of the classroom (for once) in hopes to at least have a short, whispered conversation with his boyfriend without their lack of attention being too obvious.

It shouldn't have surprised him to see Oliver running in just before class was scheduled to start. He grinned when he saw the brunet searching the front couple of rows for him. "Oliver, I'm back here." He scooted over on the bench to make room for him. 

"What are we doing sitting back here? Do you actually want me to fall asleep?" Oliver whispered angrily as Professor Lupin walked in. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep you awake. So, how was Arithmancy?"

"Dull... as usual. Why did you ever let me take that class?"

"The choice was yours, Ol. Besides, how did I know you'd hate it so much? You were extremely excited about it, if I remember correctly," Percy grinned as he started taking down the notes that Lupin was writing on the board.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." 

Percy would have made a sarcastic comment on how that was always the case with Oliver Wood when he was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. Oliver looked down with a sheepish expression as he continued to take his notes. "Didn't you have lunch?" Percy asked in concern. 

"No. I was looking over my Arithmancy notes in the library and lost track of time." The sound of Oliver's stomach cut off anything else that the boy might have wanted to add. 

"Well, in that case, I have something just for you." Without thinking, Percy reached into his book-bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped cookie. 

Oliver's eyes lighted up at the prospect of food. "Thanks, Perce. You're the best," he said happily as he took a bite of the dessert. Percy just smiled before turning his attention back to Lupin's lecture. "Um...Perce? What...uh...kind of cookie is this?"

Percy didn't look away from his notes, completely in the academic zone now that the class was in full swing. "Um...peanut butter, I think," he answered a bit distractedly. 

"Oh...right...uh...just checking."

Percy looked up at that and saw that Oliver was looking a bit uncomfortable. "Ol, are you all right?" Oliver answered him with just nod. "Are you sure?" Percy took a closer look when the other boy didn't answer at all. His eyes grew wide when he saw that Oliver was sweating and had broken out into hives. When he listened closely he could hear that Oliver was wheezing a bit as well. "Holy shit, you're allergic to peanuts!" 

"Shhh...I'm all right," Oliver, well, there was no other way of describing it, squeaked. 

Percy's mouth dropped in surprise. "What do you mean you're all right?! You're having an allergic reaction, Oliver!"

"Would you keep it down?!" Oliver hushed him frantically. "Lupin'll hear you!"

"Well, I think we should let him know, don't you?" Percy asked, a bit sarcastically, as he raised his hand.

Oliver hurriedly grabbed Percy's arm and pulled it back down. "No! I need to take notes! I need to get these notes, Percy! I'm gonna fail if I don't get these review notes!"

Percy just stared at his boyfriend, dumbfounded, for a moment before physically shaking himself out of his surprise induced trance. "Are you crazy?!" ~And they say I'm the academic psychotic.~

"I'm fine," the brunet wheezed as he continued to write. 

"No! No you're not!" 

"Percy? Is everything all right back there?" 

Percy looked up to see that Professor Lupin had stopped writing on the board and was regarding the two of them with a somewhat amused expression on his face. "No, Professor, Oliver's having an allergic reaction." 

The amusement immediately turned to concern when both Lupin and Percy realized that Oliver's skin had taken on a slightly purplish tint. 

~OH MY GOD! I've killed my boyfriend!~ 

Somewhere in the back of him mind Percy realized that Lupin had called for Madame Pomfrey, and that was all good and dandy, but at this point in time all that held his attention was Oliver... and the fact that the boy was still writing down notes! 

"Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey said she rushed to Oliver's side. "Let's get you to the infirmary, Mr. Wood. Mr. Weasley, if you'll give me a hand?" 

Percy was finally able to shake himself fully out of his trance and made a grab for Oliver's quill. He then pulled him up and led him from the room, supporting the shorter boy as they walked down the hall to the infirmary. When they reached their destination, he sat the brunet down on one of the beds and stood by as the school nurse began to take a look. 

"What did he eat?"

"Er...a peanut butter cookie," Percy said a bit sheepishly. 

"Peanut butter?! Oh dear. He's allergic to peanuts."

"Yes, I realized that as soon as saw him break out into hives... I completely forgot about it...I'm so STUPID!" 

"Oh, don't blame yourself, Percy. You can't be expected to know everybody's allergies. Now, why don't you head on back to class? You can come back later, after Mr. Wood's had some time to rest."

Percy just nodded as he took one last look at Oliver and made his way back to DADA. ~Maybe I don't have to know everybody's allergies, but I should know my own boyfriend's,~ he thought ruefully. ~I very well could've just killed my boyfriend. Oh God, I hope he doesn't die! Holy shit! What if he dies! And it's my fault! Oh, STUPID, bloody peanut butter cookie! What in bloody hells am I going to do without him? Damnit! Stupid ass... Argh!~

***

"That was it?" Oliver asked as he looked up at his lover with an incredulous expression on his face. "Not that time when I was hit square in the chest by that bludger, or the time that I was knocked off my broom during that match against the Tornadoes...or any other time I got an injury because of Quidditch?"

"Yeh...That was it," Percy stated, with an overly dramatic wistful sigh. He smiled down at Oliver, "That was the moment I knew that I couldn't live without you. You scared that shit out of me that day, you know that, love?"

"Well, it's not exactly an experience I'd like to repeat...but why that one?"

"I don't know really... I suppose it's because it happened due to something that I did, know? I was the one that gave you that cookie... I still can't believe I gave you that cookie. I knew it was peanut butter!"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "It was kind of funny... especially considering you said 'I have something Just. For. You.' Just like that. As if you knew exactly what you were doing."

Percy groaned. "I did, though...I did know it was peanut butter, and that I was giving it to you...and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that you were allergic. It just didn't click until I saw you get all red and puffy. Just do me a favor, and from now on always ask me what I'm feeding before you eat it? Please?"

"Oh all right...But don't blame me if I forget though, because I do trust you," Oliver mumbled as he snuggled into Percy's arms for the night. Then as an afterthought, "I don't care what you think, I could get through a day without touching..."

The End


End file.
